epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Shazam vs Tsubasa Oribe: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
(SPOILERS FOR 2019 SHAZAM AND TOKYO MIRAGE SESSIONS #FE!) Hey there. Welcome to the last installment of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe before kicking off the rest of My Little Rap Battles Season 2. This battle started off with me wanting to use Tsubasa since I like using obscure characters sometimes and I'm not really sure how, but I thought of this matchup and immediately liked it a lot! Plus, this is perfect timing as the Shazam ''movie came out around two weeks ago and this matchup was the very reason I went to go see it! I'd reccomend it, as it's a pretty good movie! By the way, I wonder if anyone here has ever heard of ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, let alone played it. I certainly haven't, since I didn't have a Wii U and even then it wouldn't have interested me at the time it came out. Also, I chose Tsubasa over Itsuki, the actual main protagonist, since I felt Tsubasa has a bit more material to work with. I was also going to have an alternate cover with Billy and Tsubasa in their normal forms, but I could not find a good transparent picture of Billy Batson. "DC Comics superhero and kid, Billy Batson/Shazam/Captain Marvel, and secondary main protagonist of the Wii U game Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Tsubasa Oribe, duke it out in the battle of ordinary teenagers who gains the power to turn into a superhero form and fights evil in a not-so-serious story." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! BILLY BATSON! VS! TSUBASA ORIBE!!! BEGIN! 'Billy Batson:' So this is who I'm facing? How come it's someone no one's ever heard of? Not someone cool, just some girl from the weakest of the Wii U lineup! Hard to believe your game's a crossover with FE and Shin Megami Tensei 'Cause with pop songs and transformations, it's more like Equestria Girls x some generic anime! This kid's serving up hot rhymes, but this isn't Mamori's cooking show! There's bound to be Trouble in Tokyo when this Teen unleashes his Fawcett flow! (Oh!) I'll leave this schoolgirl more crippled more than my buddy Freddy! Here's the difference between us: I have an actual personality! 'Tsubasa Oribe:' Another Mirage to fight? Oh, it's just some teenage kid. Maiko certainly didn't tell me this, but I'll still throw a diss! This orphan's about to be blown away by The Wind Colored Tsubasa! How can you think of beating me if you get beaten by old man Sivana? You're like DC's version of Deadpool, ripping off fellow heroes Like stealing Superman's build and Flash's colors and symbol! Look, I understand having a missing family member; I've been through it, it's true But you spent years looking for your mother only to find out that she abandoned you! 'Billy Batson:' Your first verse flopped worse than your game's sales in Japan! A Star Is Born, but she is getting upstaged by Lady Gaga! Just a kid, but I'm now in Leagues with the Bat and Superman! You asked for it. Now it's time to say the word...SHAZAM! (Billy transforms into Shazam and the background changes into The Rock of Eternity.) 'Shazam:' Tsubasa is sure a Dreamer if she thinks she can own me in this fight! So prepare to be shocked by the one and only Captain Sparklefingers! Wait, is that right? Well, never mind that! I have the power of gods while you just have an edgy-looking shadow! And the Squid Sisters already have you beat when it comes to Nintendo's biggest pop idols! But I'm pretty sure you're aware of that, since you and Elly dressed as them one time! Even with your experience in music, your disses fell ♭ 'while I've got # rhymes! Nowadays, you're just known as a victim of Galeem's laser beam! I'll grab you and then kick you back to your little BTS team! 'Tsubasa Oribe: BTS? I think you're mixing up J-Pop with K-Pop! Not even your bulletproof body can protect you from these shots! Will the Wisdom of Solomon let you know that you’re considered a bore? You shouldn't have messed with a Mirage Master! Carnage Form! (Tsubasa transforms into her Carnage form and both her and Shazam's background change to a concert battle scene from Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE.) 'Tsubasa Oribe (Carnage Form):' I'll knock this so-called hero down like going from note D to C! Battled a Shadow Dragon, while some worm is one of your worst enemies! You won't Feel so victorious once I grab ahold of the mic! Strike you with my lance like it was a copyright strike! I'm Fly like a pegasus! You're just some magical manchild Who got his @ss kicked in a shopping mall's toy aisle! Joined Superman's Regime only to get murdered after Clark lost his marbles! When it comes to Captain Marvels, I'll stick with the one who's actually from Marvel! 'Shazam:' Your game's a prime example of how to leave everybody pissed! Promise something good, only to replace it with Flash-y weeb garbage! You were so embarrased to be in a swim suit Maybe that's why Nintendo censored the DLC and Chapter 2! I have my foster family by my side! Who do you have at Fortuna? A weeaboo, a Hollywood fangirl, and a dumb, bland everyman! You screwed up in this battle like you did in your Sneeze Detective audition! Nintendo left you in the dark! No way you will get a Reincarnation! 'Tsubasa Oribe:' This has to be a joke, right? So what's the punchline? Or is it where I give you one right after your crappy rhymes? Guess Shazam doesn't have enough Performa to spit creative bars! Crack this Moran like a Cosmic Egg until he's seeing stars! You should have made like Pedro and kept your mouth shut! And like what you did to Black Adam, I'll make sure you literally bite the dust! Looks like the Liberty Bell won’t be the only thing broken in Philadelphia! Call me Katy Perry or Tawky Tawny, 'cause you just heard the Roar of Tsubasa! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES- "SHAZAM!" (The logo gets shocked by a bolt of lightning and becomes shinier and even dons a cape.) -OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!!! Poll Who won? Billy Batson/Shazam Tsubasa Oribe Gallery Billy Batson vs Tsubasa.png|Alternate Cover (Billy Batson vs Tsubasa Oribe) Category:Blog posts